The Tales of The Son of Poseidon: The Early Adventures
by Yugioash
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson and somehow I always knew I wasn't a normal kid-at least not as normal as a seven year old kid with ADHD and Dyslexia could get. But I never knew how far I was from knowing the truth about myself until my step-dad Gabe Ugliano decided to have me wait at my elementary school playground for him, when a huge monstrous dog decided to pounce on me. Percy's POV
1. Faithful Encounter

**A/N:** anything that happened in this story that shouldn't be possible will be explained when I get to the main story of the Percy Jackson stories.

* * *

**Faithful Encounter**

Somehow, I always knew I wasn't like a normal child. At least, not as normal as someone with ADHD and Dyslexia could be. But I never imagine what I truly was until one day my step-father Gabe Ugliano, decided to have me wait as my elementary school at age seven while everyone has gone home.

My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy and I was only seven years old when my troubles began. My mommy Sally Jackson always told me that I should never go home by myself, that it was dangerous for me.

Of course, growing up in Manhattan New York City, New York I could believe it, but I never realized how far from the truth did I truly understand.

I was standing in my school's playground waiting for Smelly Gabe to show up or at least my mom, when I heard a sudden growl. My instincts told me to run, but for some reason-maybe out of curiosity-I turned to the source of the growl, and I wish I hadn't.

Behind me was a huge massif dog the size of one of those tanks. It had lava like eyes and dagger like teeth and it was glaring down at me.

I did the one thing that came to my mind-run! I ran to the school to get help and the dog chased after me and nearly jumped me. And pinned me to the ground.

"Good doggie-Nice doggie!" I cried.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!"

The dog stopped and slowly got off. I got up and looked to see an old man standing at other end of the street.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked.

Instead of answering I ran away.

Now, I know what you're thinking, that was mean. But I was so scared I didn't know what else to do. So I quickly got out of there without knowing where to go, which eventually led me to getting lost.

Now I had no idea where I am at. It been weeks maybe months since the incident-I'm not sure since I lost track of how long I been lost, but I must have traveled miles from my home. I doubt I was in the state of New York anymore after how many detours I took.

I had somehow learned to live with what I could get my hands on. I stolen a few things just to survive. Now I was in a middle of the forest next to a creek at who knows where.

The monstrous dog wasn't the first beast I manage to escape from. In fact, the more I tried to avoid monsters, the more lost I got. I had no way to contact my mommy, and I was dead tired.

I looked at my reflection in the water and saw my usual scrape up face, messy black hair, and bags under my green eyes. Mommy always said I had my daddy's hair and eyes. Apparently he was this rich man who fell in love with her one summer, but before I was born he had to leave.

"I wish you were here daddy," I said, "Maybe I you can help me."

Just then something happened that I couldn't explained. A blue light appeared above my head, nearly blinding me. When I looked up I saw a hologram of a three point spear-a trident. I didn't know how I knew what it was, but for some reason I felt drawn to it.

So when it started moving I started following it despite being so tired. Sadly it faded after reaching a clearing, and since I used up my energy following then thing, I collapsed onto the ground.

I guess I caused some ruckus, because the last thing I saw was two kids-a girl and a boy walking up to me.

The boy was a teenager at least with Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and elfish features while the girl had black messy hair electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

I didn't answer as I started passing out.

"Hold on, kid!" I heard the boy said before I passed out.

...

When I finally regained conscious, I found myself in what I guess was a children's hideout.

The sandy-haired boy was apparently watching over me when I woke because he hollered, "Thalia! He's awake!"

The black hair girl walked up to us.

"Wh-where am I?" I manage to ask.

"You're in our hide out, kid," the boy said, "My name is Luke, and this is Thalia. What's yours?"

"Percy Jackson," I replied.

"Where's your parents?" Thalia said, "What happened to you?"

I wanted to stay quiet, but for some reason I found myself telling them what happened-the giant dog (Thalia called a Hellhound), the man, me running-everything that happened until I passed out.

Thalia and Luke were shock when they heard about the trident that they went outside to talk for a bit. I was scared. I hoped they don't leave me. Fortunately they came back.

"Percy, have you heard of the Greek Gods?" Luke asked.

"Like from the movie Hercules?" I asked.

Thalia looked as if she was holding back an urge to roll her eyes. "Sort of, but more from the actual Greek stories."

"Oh..."

"Percy, what if I tell you the gods are real?" Luke asked.

My eyes widened. Being a seven year old kid, I was open minded to such stuff. So my response was, "Really?"

"Yes, and demigods are real too," Thalia said. "In fact, Luke and I are demigods. I'm the daughter of Zeus, and Luke here is the son of Hermes."

"And we think you are one too," Luke said.

My eyes widened. "Me?"

"You said you were chased by monsters, right?" Thalia asked, "Well, you see, demigods gave off a special scent that only monsters can sniff out. The more powerful you are, the stronger the scent is."

"Why?"

"Monsters find demigods delicious apparently," Luke replied.

I didn't like the idea of me being a treat to a monster. "So who's my godly parent?"

"You said a trident appeared above your head, right? That's the sign of Poseidon-god of the sea. It could be his way of claiming you to help you," Thalia said with a slight envy in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, but that also means you are in greater danger," Luke said.

Suddenly I had a dreadful feeling. "Why?"

"You see, Percy-your father as well as mine and another god name Hades are one of the three strongest gods. Cause of it their kids are more powerful than most demigods," Thalia said, "In fact World War II was fought between sons of Zeus and Poseidon against a son of Hades. Cause of it, we attract either the most monsters, or at least the most powerful ones."

"Oh..." I didn't say it but I had a feeling there was more to why, but I didn't pressed on it.

After we talk some more and I learned more about demigods-like how I was ADHD due to my brain being hardwired for battle, and my dyslexia because it was hardwired for ancient Greek, and that I had somehow traveled to Virginia while on the run. I also learned that Luke and Thalia had run away from their homes because their mommies were either crazy or just plain mean. Soon we found it was dark outside and Luke decided it was time for bed.

But I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about my mommy back in New York. Finally I couldn't wait anymore. I got up and was about to leave when Luke said, "Going somewhere?"

I turned to see that he was awake.

"I want to go home," I replied.

"Percy, New York isn't just the next city over," Luke said, "You'll be chased down again if you go out on your own."

"But-" I stopped as I didn't know what to say as Luke had a point.

Luke sighed, "Your mom must of special person if you care about her so much."

I nodded.

"How about this, you travel with Thalia and me for a while until we can get you home," Luke said, "We can even train you to fight monsters."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Thalia about it, but I'm sure she would agree," Luke said, "After all, we're not going to let a seven year old half-blood son of the big three roam around unarmed."

I practically jumped on him with a hug. This was the best thing that happened me since the Hellhound incident. Little did I know I was going to be even more grateful to decide to stay with them later on.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like my first Percy Jackson fanfiction? This is just the prequel to the series to come yet. I already got the next few chapters planned out. I mainly going to cover meeting Hal and Annabeth, meeting Luke's parents, and add the Hunters later on, but I won't have Grover appeared until after they returned to New York.

By the way, the mystery man was Daedalus, but I won't go into details of what he was doing there until the Battle of the Labyrinth. I'll also explain why Mrs. O'Leary pounced on Percy during the Battle of the Labyrinth since we know Gabe's pungent odor would cover up Percy's scent

By the way, I might use a Cannon of the Crossover with Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles using this story-but after I read the rest of the Kane Chronicle series. I'm already on the second book on the Kane Chronicles.

I have read all the books in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus and I have read the mini stories of the Percy Jackson series.


	2. House of Monsters and Traps

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**House of Monsters and Traps**

Traveling with Thalia and Luke was great. Up until now I had no one I looked up to like siblings. It always was my mommy and me—oh and Smelly Gabe, but he never cared about me nor I did care about him. When ever I asked my mommy why she married such a meanie, she said it was to protect me, and that I would understand when I'm older.

Anyways, Thalia agreed to take me home, just as Luke said, and in a short amount of time since then I started seeing them as part of my family. Luke taught me how to fight with swords—which we learned I could be a natural at if we could find a proper sword for me. Every sword we tried were either too long, or too heavy, or just didn't feel right in my hand, but Luke said we'll eventually find the perfect sword for me.

Thalia also worked with me to see what kind of abilities I had. So far I learned that I can breath underwater—after I accidentally fell into a lake (a long story), can keep myself dry or wet in the water, make air bubbles around me, can control the water, and—after staying a night in the stables for Luke and Thalia to dry off after searching in the water for me—talk to horses.

I think Thalia is slightly jealous that my powers aren't as destructive as hers—at least, not yet. Being the daughter of Zeus, Thalia can form electricity and even summon lightning but she prefer not using it unless needing too.

Things were pretty normal for us until one day, Thalia saw a goat and decided we should follow it. I don't understand why—nor did Luke—but Thalia seemed to be agitated about it. She was convinced the goat was some sort of sign from her dad Zeus.

Luke seemed concern about it—mostly on my behalf though. Apparently daddy and Zeus never got along. But Thalia was persistent.

This goat would pop up at random times, always in the distance. Whenever we tried to catch up to it, the goat would vanish and appear farther away, as if it was leading us somewhere.

One early morning, we made it into a city Luke called Richmond. We trudged across a narrow bridge over a lazy green river, past wooded parks and Civil War cemeteries. As we got closer to the center of town, we navigated through sleepy neighborhoods of red brick town houses wedged close together, with white-column porches and tiny gardens.

It wasn't anything like I was use to back in New York City. Back home, the only plants you can find was in the parks. But watching these buildings—the families inside them, made me homesick.

There were times when I wanted to call my mommy, but Luke and Thalia had to stop me. It wasn't that they didn't want to let my mom know I was safe, but rather that whenever a half-blood—or a demigod—uses technology, it seems that we turned into a living beacon that signals all monsters as if we're shouting for the whole world to hear, 'hey I'm right here! Come and get me!'

Anyways, here we were, following the goat again. The street were following opened up into a big circular park. Stately red brick mansion faced the roundabout. In the middle of the circle, atop a twenty-foot white marble pedestal, was a bronze dud sitting on a horse back. Grazing at the base of the monument was the goat.

"Hide!" Thalia pulled us behind a row of rosebushes.

"It's just a goat," Luke said, "Why—?"

"It's special," Thalia insisted. "One of my dad's sacred animals. Her name is Amaltheia."

Thalia seemed nervous when she said that, and that made me worried. Ever since I met them, I thought nothing scared Thalia and Luke. Thalia even looked it with her black leather boots, black jeans, and tattered leather jacket studded with punk rock buttons. Combine that with her dark choppy hair and intense electric blue eyes, she looked like someone you don't want to mess with.

"Have you seen this goat before?" I asked.

She nodded reluctantly. "In Los Angeles, that night I ran away. Amaltheia led me out of the city. And later, that night I met Luke… she led me to you Luke."

Luke stared at Thalia in a slight disbelief. I can believe her though. After all, daddy led me to them.

We approached the statue. The goat didn't pay us any attention. She chewed some grass, then butted her hons against the marble base of the monument. A bronze plaque under it.

"Ro—Re—" I tried to read.

"Robert E Lee," Luke translate, "He was a general that lost the Civil War."

"Oh—" I responded feeling slightly embarrassed like I always do when a teacher had to help me read. It's not my fault. Anytime I tried to read, the words kept swimming off the page, making it really hard for me.

Thalia knelt next to the goat. "Amaltheia?"

The goat turned. She had sad amber eyes and a bronze collar around her neck. Fuzzy white light streamed around her body, but what got my attention was her udders. Each teat was labeled with Greek letters, like tattoos. The oddest part was that I could read the letters as if I don't have Dyslexia: _Nectar, Milk, Water, Pepsi, Press here for Ice, and Diet Mountain Dew_. I guess I shouldn't be surprise I could read it since Thalia and Luke told me a demigod's brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, but still seeing these choices were odd for a goat—except for the milk part. But since seeing this made me thirsty I thought, _I wonder if she does blue pepsi_

After my mommy and step-daddy got married and Gabe showed his true colors, they had this fight about if there was such a thing as blue food, and ever since then, mommy either buy blue food or blue food dye to use on every meal she made to make them blue. Thinking back on it, I'm starting to miss mommy's blue food.

Thalia looked into the goat's eyes. "Amaltheia, what do you want me to do? Did my dad send you?"

The goat glanced at me and Luke. She looked a little miffed, like I was intruding on a private conversation.

Luke stepped back, resisting the urge to grab his golf club that he was using as a weapon since he gave me his sword to use. The sword was made out of celestial bronze, which is deadly to monsters, but Luke insisted he would be okay with a nine-iron golf club as he said 'the most experience half-bloods learn to fight monsters with whatever they can get their hands on'. Which I think was his way of saying nicelyI I need a sword more than he does.

Luke cleared his throat. "Um, Thalia, you sure this goat is from your dad?"

"She's immortal," Thalia said, "When Zeus was a baby, his mom Rhea hid him in a cave—"

"Because Kronos wanted to eat them," Luke said.

I shuddered at the story. Thalia and Luke told me all sorts of Greek stories of the Olympians, but my least favorite was hearing how Grandpa Kronos ate my dad and four of his siblings—or rather swallowed them whole—where they grew up in his stomach until Zeus freed them.

Thalia nodded. "So this goat, Amaltheia, looked after baby Zeus in his cradle. She nursed him."

"On diet Mountain Dew?" Luke asked.

Thalia frowned. "What?"

"Read the udders," Luke said, "The goat has five flavors plus an Ice dispenser."

"Blaaaah," said Amaltheia.

Thalia patted the goat's head. "It's okay. He didn't mean to insult you."

"I think it's pretty cool!" I responded.

Amaltheia seemed to appreciate my compliment.

"Why have you led us here, Amaltheia?" Thalia asked. "Where do you want me to go?"

Amaltheia butted her head on me and looked at Thalia.

"There's something you want to show Percy too?" Thalia asked.

Amaltheia blaaahed, which I guess was a yes.

"What do you want us to go?" asked Thalia, rephrasing her question.

The goat butted her head. Against the monument. From above came the sound of creaking metal. We looked up and saw the bronze General Lee moving his right arm.

Luke looked as if he was about to hide behind the goat, but I thought it was cool. Thalia and Luke told me about Automatons—robots that moved and can be used for anything, we even had to deal with a few, but despite the dangers of Automatons, I still found them pretty cool.

The statue had simply pointed across the street.

Luke gave Thalia a nervous look. "What's that about?"

Thalia nodded in the direction the statue was pointing.

Across the traffic circle stood a red brick mansion overgrown with ivy. On either side, huge oak trees dripped with Spanish moss. The house's windows were shuttered and dark. Peeling white columns flanked the front porch. The door was painted charcoal black. Even on a bright sunny morning, the place looked gloomy and creepy—like a _Gone with the Wind_ haunted house.

"The goat want us go to there?" Luke asked.

"Blaah." Amaltheia dipped her head like she was nodding.

Thalia touched the goat's curly horns. "Thank you, Amaltheia. I—I trust you."

The goat seemed to bother Luke but I wasn't until suddenly the mist thickened and swelled around Amaltheia. A miniature storm engulfed her. Lightning flickered through the cloud. When the mist dissolved, the goat was gone.

Luke gazed across the street at the dilapidated house. The mossy trees on either side looked like claws, waiting to grasp us.

"You sure about this?" he asked Thalia.

She turned to me. "Amaltheia leads me to good tings. The last time she appeared, she led me to you."

"I want to go!" I said. "I want to see what the glowing goat want us to see."

Luke exhaled. "Okay. Creepy mansion, here we come."

…

The brass door knocker was shaped like a lady with snakes for hair—Medusa I think they called her. The porch floorboards creaked under our feet. The windows' shutters were falling apart, but the glass was grimy and covered on the other side with dark curtains, so we couldn't see in.

Thalia knocked.

No answer.

She jiggled the handle, but it seemed to be locked. She then looked at Luke. "Can you do your thing?"

He gritted his teeth. "I hate doing my thing."

"What thing?" I asked.

Luke sighed. "My dad—Hermes, is the patron god of anything and anyone that travels, including merchants, travelers, and thieves. Cause of it, I can manipulate the internal pins that control the latch."

My eyes widened with surprised. "Do it! I want to see it!"

Luke sighed in defeat. He placed his hand on the door's dead bolt and concentrated. With a click, the bolt slid back. The lock on the handle was even easier. He tapped it, turned it, and the door swung open.

"Awesome!" I responded.

The doorway exuded a sour smell that was almost as bad as my step-dad on his good days. At least in here it smelled like the breath of a dying man. Gabe on his good day smell like moldy pizza wrapped in dirty laundry, and on his bad days—well, imagine a smell of nauseous smelling cigars and stale beer combine with the worse scented cologne. If you do, you know why this place smell better than him.

(**A/N:** I don't smoke or drink any alcoholic drinks but it doesn't take much to guess how powerful and disgusting the scent was after reading the Lightning thief or even just seeing the movie).

Thalia marched through anyway and Luke and I followed.

Inside was an old-fashioned ballroom. High above, a chandelier glowed with trinkets of Celestial bronze—arrowheads, bits of armor, and broken sword hilts—all casting a sickly yellow sheen ever the room. Two hallways led off to the left and right. A staircase wrapped around the back wall. Heavy drapes blacked the windows.

Thalia pulled her weapon from her belt. The metal cylinder looked like a Mace canister, but when she flicked it, it expanded until she was holding a full-sized spear with a celestial bronze point. Luke grabbed his golf club, and I grabbed my borrowed sword.

Luke started to say, "Maybe this isn't such a good—"

The door slammed shut behind us. Luke pulled on it with no prevail. Then he tried to use his abilities, but again nothing.

"Some kind of magic," Luke said. "We're trapped."

Thalia ran to the nearest window. She tried to part the drapes, but the heavy black fabric wrapped around her hands.

"Luke! Percy!" she screamed.

The curtains liquefied into sheets of oily sludge like black tongues. They oozed up her arms and covered her spear.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Suddenly I had a tugged in my stomach and heard a roaring sound of rushing water. Before we know it water had sprayed out of one of the rooms and hit the curtain forcing it to retreat until finally Thalia was free. Once Thalia was free, the water retreated, leaving a soak Thalia who collapsed just for Luke to save her. Her hands were blistered and steaming. Her spear, which she dropped when the Drapes let go, were smoking with acid. I look up at Thalia's face and saw she was pale like she was going into shock. I was scared stiff, not knowing what to do

"Hold on Thalia. Percy, go in my bag and get the bottle of nectar—that stuff I showed you the other day!"

I nodded and quickly dived into Luke backpack which he dropped when he saved Thalia and searched through it. Finally I found a bottle of Nectar—a liquid drink that resembles apple juice but really was a drink of the gods, but it was almost empty.

"Luke—" I said showing it to him."

"That will have to do, toss it here!" Luke ordered.

I didn't argue as I tossed it to him.

Luke opened the bottle and poured what was left over Thalia's hands. The steam dissipated. The blisters faded.

'You're going to be fine," Luke said, "Just rest."

"We—we can't…" her voice was shaky, but she managed to stand. She glanced at the drapes with a mixture of fear and nausea. "If all the windows are like that, and the door is locked—"

"Well find another way out," Luke said, "By the way, Percy. Nice work with the water works."

My face brightened up when I heard his compliment. "Really?"

"I have to agree," Thalia said, "You saved my life doing that."

"But—" I didn't know how to tell them that I had no idea how I did that. I just wanted the drapes to released Thalia.

Thankfully Thalia understood. "Don't worry about it. Accident or not, the fact was that the water reacted to your emotions, and saved me."

"Yeah! If there was any doubt on Olympus that you are the son of Poseidon, I think you cleared it up," Luke said.

My smile grew.

Then the lights moved. They bobbed up and down, growing brighter and closer. I heard a growl and stiffened up. I still haven't forgotten my first encounter with a hellhound that led me to getting lost in the first place.

From both hallways came a sound hollow _clack, clack, clack,_ like someone playing bone castanets.

"The stairs are looking pretty food," Luke said.

As if in reply a man's voice called from somewhere above us: "Yes, this way."

The voice was heavy with sadness, as if he were giving directions to a funeral.

"Who are you?" Luke shouted.

"Hurry," the voice called down, but he didn't sound excited about it.

To our right, the same voice echoed, "Hurry."_ Clack, clack, clack._

"Hurry." Said the same voice from our left. _Clack, clack, clack_.

Luke grabbed Thalia's and my hand and bolted for the stairs.

"Luke—" Thalia said.

"Come on!"

"If it's another trap—"

"No other choice!"

I didn't argue—not that I had much of a choice. So we were running either to safety or to our deaths.

At the top of the stairs, we plunged down another hallway. Dimly flickering wall sconces made the doors along either side seem to dances. We dodge piles of bones and everything else in our way.

Somewhere ahead of us, the man's voice called, "This way!" H sounded more urgent than before. "Last door on the left! Hurry!"

Behind us, the creatures echoed his words: "Left! Hurry!"

"We have to help him," Thalia announced.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"Okay," I said not so sure. I don't know if its because all the voices sound alike, but something about this place feel eerie, like it was a place my mommy always told me to stay away from no matter how cool it looked. But I don't want ditch Luke and Thalia.

We charged ahead. The corridor become more dilapidated—wallpaper peeoling away like tree bark, light sconces smashed to pieces. The carpet was ripped to shreds and littered with bones. Light seeped underneath the last door on the left.

Behind us, the pounding of the hooves got louder.

We reached the door and Luke launched himself against it, but it opened it on its own. Thalia Luke and I spilled inside, face-planting on the carpet.

The door slammed shut.

Outside, the creatures growled in frustration and scraped against the walls.

"Hello," said the man's voice, much closer now. "I'm very sorry."


	3. We Get Treasures and Predictions

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**We Get Treasures and Fortunes**

"Hello," said the man's voice, much closer now. "I'm very sorry.

I looked up in front of me to see a man in his sixties standing in front of us. He wore snakeskin boots and a mottled green-and-brown suit that might've been made from the same material. He was tall and gaunt with spiky gray hair almost as wild as Thalia's. His shoulders slumped. His sad green eyes were underscored with bag and his face hung loose as if he'd been partially deflated.

His room was arranged like one of those studio apartment. Unlike the rest of the house, it was in fairly good shape—better than mine has been since Gabe moved in. Against the far wall was a twin bed, a desk with a computer, and a window covered with dark drapes like the ones downstairs. Along the right wall stood a bookcase, a small kitchenette, and two doorways—one leading into the bathroom, the other into a large closet.

Then Thalia said, "Um, guys…"

She pointed to our left and when I looked I nearly frozen in fear.

The left side of the room had rows of iron bars like a prison cell. Inside, the gravel floor was littered with bones and pieces of what I guess was armor, and prowling back and forth was a monster with a lion's body and rust-red fur. Instead of paws it had hooves like a horse, and its tail lashed around like a bullwhip. Its head was a mixture of horse and wolf—with pointed ears, an elongated snout, and black lips that looked disturbingly human.

The monster snarled and showed two solid horseshoe-shaped plates of bone. When it snapped its mouth, the bone plates made the jarring _clack, clack, clack_ we'd heard downstairs.

The monster fixed its glowing red eyes on Luke. Saliva dripped from its weird bony ridges. I could hear the other creatures—at least two of them—growling out in the hallway. I maybe seven years old, but even I can tell we're trapped.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded. "What's that thing in the cage?"

The old man grimaced. His expression was so full of misery that it seemed any second he might cry. He opened his mouth, but when he spoke, the words didn't come from him but from the monster in I guess was his voice. "I am Halcyon Green. I'm very sorry, but _you_ are in the cage. You've been lured here to die."

Luke took out his golf club and brandished it at the old man, but didn't strike.

I reach for my weapon too, but I only grabbed the handle of my sword that was strapped to my back. I didn't want to attack just yet.

"Y-you better explained," Luke stammered. "Why—how—what…?"

Behind the bars, the monster clacked its bone-plated jaws.

"I understand your confusion," it said in the old man's voice. It was sympathetic but the look on the monster's face told a different story.

"The creature you see here is a leucrota. Like some monsters, it has a talent for imitating human voices. That is how it lures its prey."

"But… the voice is yours?" Luke asked, "I mean, the dude in the snakeskin suit—I'm hearing what _he_ wants to say?"

"That is correct." The leucrota sighed heavily. "I am, as you say, the dude in the snakeskin suit. Such is my curse. My name is Halcyon Green, son of Apollo."

Thalia stumbled backward. "You're a _demigod_? But you're so—"

"Old?" the leucrota asked. The man, Halcyon Green, studied his liver-spotted hands, as if he couldn't believe they were his, like how old people do to tease the young after they called them old, "Yes, I am."

"Which Olympian is Apollo again?" I asked.

Halcyon turned to me and looked at me as if trying to figure out if I was kidding or not, which I'm not. I'm still trying to remember which Olympian is which—except for Zeus Hermes and Poseidon. Hal must have sense I wasn't kidding either, because the leucrota replied, "My father is the god of healing, curses, music, poetry, the sun, oracles and prophecies, young one."

"Oh—" I responded still slightly confused, "So—how long have you been here?"

Halcyon shrugged listlessly. The monster spoke for him: "I have lost count. Decades? Because my father is the god of oracles, I was born with the curse of seeing the future. Apollo warned me to keep quiet. He told me I should never share what I saw because it would anger the gods. But many years ago… I simply had to speak. I met a young girl who was destined to die in an accident. I saved her life by telling her the future."

"And you were punished by it?" I asked.

Hal nodded as the monster spoke, "The gods don't like mortals meddling with fate. The story of Sisyphus is proof of that. However, since I done it to save another life instead of selfish greed, my father decided instead of having me suffer in the fields of punishment underworld, he cursed me. He forced me to wear these clothes, the skin of Python, who once guarded the Oracle of Delphi, as a reminder that I was _not_ an oracle. He took away my voice and locked me in this mansion, my boyhood home. Then the gods set the leucrotae to guard me. Normally, leucrotae only mimic human speech, but these are linked to my thoughts. They speak for me. They keep me alive as bait, to lure demigods. It was Apollo's way of reminding me, forever, that my voice would only lead others to their doom."

I was in shock. I had no idea that the gods could be so cruel. Sure I knew about Thalia's and Luke's situations with their fathers, but to curse a man for interfering with fate? I remember mommy telling how kind and gentle daddy was but I can't imagine him doing something like that.

"You should fight back," Luke finally said, "You didn't deserve this. Break out. Kill the monsters. We'll help you."

"He's right," Thalia said. "That's Luke, by the way, and over there is Percy. I'm Thalia. We fought plenty of monsters. There has to be something we can do, Halcyon."

"Call me Hal," the leucrota said. The man shook his head dejectedly. "But you don't understand. You're not the first to come here. I'm afraid all the demigods feel there's hope when they first arrive. Sometimes I try to help them. It never works. The doors is heavily enchanted. It will let you in, but not out."

"We'll see about that." Luke turned and pressed his hand to the lock and concentrated. However a minute passed and nothing happened.

"I told you," the leucrota said, "Some tried the windows, but they're protected by deadly drapes."

"I noticed," Thalia muttered.

"But I was able to beat back the drapes, so there must be a way," I responded.

Hal turned to me surprised. I had a bad feeling that I should have kept quiet about it because Hal looked skeptical—looking me over as if expecting to see some injuries.

"Did you really?" the leucrota asked.

"Well—it was by accident—" I said.

"But Percy's right," Luke said, "If someone tries to push back the drapes, there might be away to escape."

Hal looked at me as if me being here was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"No," the leucrota said bitterly. "None of us can leave. For all we know, the windows could be magically sealed like the doors. Fighting the monsters is hopeless as well. They can't be hurt by any metal known to man or god."

To prove his point, the old man brushed aside the edge of his snakeskin jacket, revealed a dagger on his belt. He unsheathed the celestial bronze blade and approached the monster's cell.

The leucrota snarled at him. Hal jabbed his knife between the bars, straight at the monster's head. Luke and Thalia told me that Celestial bronze would disintegrated a monster with one hit, but the blade glanced off the leucrota's snout, leaving no mark. The leucrota kicked its hooves at the bars, and Hal backed away.

"You see?" the monster spoke for Hal.

"So you just give up?" Thalia demanded. "You help the monsters lure us in and wait for them to kill us?"

Hal sheathed his dagger. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I have little choice. I'm trapped here, too. If I don't cooperate, the monsters let me starve. The monsters could have killed you the moment you entered the house, but they use me to lure you upstairs. They allow me your company for a while. It eases my loneliness. And then… well, the monsters like to eat at sundown. Today, that will be at 7:03." He gestured to a digital clock on his desk, which read _10:34_. "After you are gone, I—I subsist on whatever rations you carried." He glanced hungrily at Luke's backpack that I was still carrying ever since Luke asked me to get the bottle of nectar.

"No," I responded, "This isn't right!"

"You're right to hate me," the lecrota said in Hal's voice, "but I can't save you. At sunset, those bars will rise. The monsters will drag you away and kill you. There is no escape.

Inside the monster's enclosure, a square panel on the back wall ground opened and two more leucrotae stalked into the cage—one of which was looking at me like I was a tasty snack.

Another picked up an old piece of—what I can guess—is armor in its mouth. The Celestial bronze plate looked thick enough to stop Thalia's spear in a thrust, but the leucrota clamped down with the force of a vice grip and but a horseshoe-shaped hole in the metal.

"As you can see," said another leucrota that was staring at me hungrily in Hal's voice, "the monsters are remarkably strong."

"Get away," I yelled at the beast drawing out my sword.

"There's no point, lad. I already showed you."

"I said get away!" I yelled. With another tug of my stomach I heard roaring sound of water from the bathroom and a wave of water fired from the bathroom and kitchenette and struck the leucrota inside their cage with enough force that they were send to a corner. The leucrota struggled against the water with much strength but eventually they escaped in panel.

I didn't see what happened next as I passed out after the tugging sensation ended. However, I did have a dream that I never had before.

…

I was in Hal's room just as before, but this time it looked like a regular bedroom. I looked around for my friends—who weren't there—but instead of finding them I heard Hal's voice voice.

"Please father, I didn't mean to defy you."

I look over to see a younger Halcyon Green talking to a tall and muscular man with a bronze tan like those lifeguards in Baywatch, golden hair and yet look younger than Halcyon.

"I'm sorry, Halcyon, but I warned you of the risk of using your gift," the man said.

"But—I had to! That girl was going to die of an accident!" Halcyon said.

"I know, and that's noble of you. That's why I manage to talk Zeus into agreeing to not kill you and have you send to the fields of punishment," the man said.

"Really?" Halcyon asked.

"However, I must still curse you for defying the fates, with a reminder that you are not the oracle, and that your words will only bring you pain," the man said.

Halcyon's eyes widened and with a snap of the man's fingers, Halcyon's clothes changed to the ones I last saw him wearing—the clothes of Python. And when Halcyon tried to speak, he found he couldn't.

Instead there was another flash in the area where the cage was at and three leucrotae appeared.

"These leucrotaes are charmed to speak your mind for now on, but the next time you try to defy the fates, they will feed," the man said.

"Father—" one of the leucrotas said.

"Until—two demigods appeared to retrieve the treasures of the safe your family kept since before you were born with a help of their third companion, you are to remain curse," he continued.

Halcyon's eyes widened as if knowing what Apollo was talking about. Before I could ask what they were talking about, everything faded into darkness with a new familiar voice echoing in the background.

…

"—Percy! Come on, Percy! wake up!" I heard someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on Hal's twin size bed with Luke trying to wake me.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out after you blast water at leucrota," Luke said.

"Did I—" I was interrupted when I heard growling coming from outside the door.

"It didn't kill them, but I think you gave us time to come up with a plan," Thalia said.

I noticed Hal was looking at me concernly, and then turned to his computer to type something.

"We manage to convince Hal to communicate using his computer after you passed out," Luke explained.

Hal turned the screne to me using a word document, only it was black paper with white text. I guess he knew about my dyslexia because he had it in the font and color style I can actually read: _I'm glad you're okay, my boy. You were mumbling and screaming a lot in your sleep._

I blushed reading it before I remembered my dream. "I saw the day Hal was cursed! I think I know why Amaltheia brought us here."

"Whoa, Percy. What do you mean you know?" Thalia asked.

I explained my dream about, Hal's punishment, how the man told Hal about the day when his curse is broken—everything. I can tell just from looking at Hal's expression that what I saw in my dream must of really happened that way.

Hal started typing something down in his computer and showed it to us. _You must have had a dream vision—visions of the past or present or sometimes signs of battles that involves the dreamer. All demigods get them. If what you say is true, then you three are the ones Apollo was talking about._

"But what is this treasure?" Thalia asked.

Hal got up and showed us his walk in closet. It was full of more supplies collected from unfortunate demigods—coats much too small for Hal, some old fashioned wood-and pitch torches, dented pieces of armor, and a few Celestial bronze swords that were bent and broken.

Hal rearranged boxes of books, shoes, a few bars of gold, and a small basket of diamonds that he didn't seem interested in. He unearthed a two foot square metal floor safe and gestured at it like: _Ta-da_.

"Can you open it?" I asked enthused.

Hal shook his head.

"Do you know what's inside?" Thalia asked.

Again, Hal shook his head.

"It's trapped," Luke guessed.

Hal nodded emphatically, then traced a finger across his neck.

Luke had a look as if he was thinking of something, and by the looks of it, something he didn't like.

"The treasures will be retrieved with a third companion's help—" Luke said, "Maybe—"

He then knelt next to the safe, and without touching it, held his hand close to the combination lock and concentrated. His face scrunched like he sense something he didn't like.

"This thing is bad news," he muttered. "Whatever's inside must be important."

Thalia knelt next to him. "Luke, this is why we're here."

Luke sighed. "You're going to ask me to open it, aren't you?"

"Can you?"

"People have tried to open this before," Luke warned. "There's a curse on the handle. I'm guessing whoever touches it gets burned to a pile of ashes."

I noticed Hal's face was as grey as his hair when Luke brought it up.

"Can you bypass the curse?" Thalia asked me.

"I think so," Luke said. "But it's the second trap I'm worried about."

"The second trap?" she asked.

"Nobody managed to trigger the combination," Luke said. "I know that because there's a poison canister ready to break as soon as you hit the third number. It's never been activated.

Hal's eyes were as wide as an owl when he heard it.

"Maybe it was included to make sure that not just anyone could get into it," I said.

"Maybe, but if I mess this up, the whole apartment is going to fill with gas. We'll die."

Thalia swallowed. "I trust you. Just… don't mess up."

Luke turned to Hal and me. "Percy, go in the bathroom hide in the bathtub if it's filled with water, use it to protect yourself from any poison, if not, fill it with water. Hal, make sure he stay submerge. Don't worry about him drowning, Percy can breath underwater. We'll tell you when its safe."

Thalia nodded at the idea, but I couldn't help but pout at the fact my friends—who were the closest thing to siblings I ever had—were about to risk their lives while I stay submerged in a bathtub.

Reluctantly I headed to the bathroom with Hal. Inside, the pipes were damaged, but the tub was still intact. I had to focus on the water nearby to fill the pipes though. Once filled, Halcyon picked me up and placed me in the water still looking concern.

"Don't worry," I responded, "Just splash the water with your hand when they give the all clear."

Hal nodded as I dived my head into the water. Thankfully the tub was big enough for a seven year old to submerge their head if they laid down, which I did.

I got bored rather quickly and decided to think about my dream. Now that I think about it, Apollo didn't seem too happy when he said we would break Hal's curse. Not angry either. More like sad—like if breaking the curse will cost as much as the curse itself.

Suddenly I felt ripples in the water and looked up to see that Hal was splashing it.

I sat up and my head splashed out of the water. "Did they do it?" I asked.

Hal nodded and offered to pick me up—which I gladly accepted.

We headed to the closet to find Luke holding an unbroken vial of green liquid, and Thalia looking at what looked like a silver bracelet and your average ballpoint pen with a cap on it.

Thalia saw me and put up a smile, "Here, Percy. I think this is meant to be yours." She tossed me the pen and I manage to grab it.

At first, I thought there was nothing special about it—it looked exactly like the ones you get at the stores. Then I noticed an engraving on it: _Anaklumos_, which I instantly translated outloud, "Riptide."

I don't know why I did it—maybe out of curiosity of a seven year old child—I uncapped the pen. When I did, it transformed into a three foot long—including the hilt—celestial bronze double edge sword that weighs about five pounds with a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs and—best of all—perfectly balanced in my hand.

Then again—out of curiosity—I capped the end of the blade and the sword transforms back into a pen.

"Cool," I responded.

Thalia was still trying to figure hers out as she scowled. "It should _do_ something. If Zeus sent me here—"

Hal clapped his hands to get our attention. He started gesturing as if trying to tell us something important.

That's when it dawn to me. "Hal still can't speak."

Hal nodded and gesture us outside.

Once in the main room, Hal typed on his computer: _Not only can I not speak, but the leucrota seem to be acting up. I think they sensed the sword's presence when you uncapped it._

"Why?"

Hal shrugged and typed: _I don't know._

Luke tried the doors but found they were still magically shut and I guess he wasn't going to ask us to try the windows incase the drapes were still deadly.

"Couldn't you do something?" Luke asked Hal, "You can see into the future after all."

Hal typed: _I can't look. It's too dangerous. You can see what happened the last time I tried to use my powers_.

"We can't give up," Thalia said, "This bracelet and Percy's sword must be the key. Percy, think, is there anything you missed in your dream, any clue."

I shook my head. "Just that Apollo looked gloomy when he said how Hal's curse would be freed."

Hal nodded at that and typed: _I remember it too. I thought he did it to not get my hopes up._

"There has to be something we haven't tried," Luke said, "Hal, let me borrow your computer."

Hal looked doubtful, but he gave Luke his seat.

As Luke tried to look up some way to defeat I fiddled around with my new sword. I almost forgot that I still had Luke's old sword strapped to my back, but I think I better return it after Luke finds away to save us.

While fiddling around with Riptide, I learned one thing, if you cap the hilt it turned into a usable ballpoint pen—which I learned after I glance back at Luke while capping Riptide on the wrong end.

At least I had better luck than Thalia with my treasure. She was still trying everything she could think of to activate it, even yelling Zeus' name, but nothing.

I wished I knew more actual Greek Mythology, then I could be able to help her. But the closest thing to it I know was from the kids movies my mom would let me watch before Gabe decided that he deserved the TV more than I do.

Finally Hal asked to take over the computer for a little bit and typed: _Running out of time. I'll try to read the future_.

Thalia frowned. "I thought you said that was too dangerous."

_It doesn't matter,_ Hal typed. _I'm a cowardly old man, but Apollo can't punish me any worse than he already has. Perhaps I'll see something that will help you. Thalia, give me your hands._

He turned to her.

Thalia hesitated at first but the grown from the leucrota convinced her. I haven't looked at the clock since we first came in here, but seeing how Hal is desperate enough to see into the future, I take his word about running out of time.

Thalia placed her hands in Halcyon Green's. The old man closed his eyes and concentrated.

He winced then took a shaky breath. He looked up at Thalia with an expression of sympathy. He turned to the keyboard and hesitated a long time before starting to type.

_You are destined to survive today,_ Hal typed.

"That's good, right?" she asked, "Why do you look so sad?"

Hal stared at the blinking cursor. He typed, _Someday soon, you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends. I see things that are… hard to describe. Years of solitude. You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping. You will change once then change again. Your path will be sad and lonely. But someday you will find your family again._

Thalia clenched her fist. She started to speak, then paced the room. Finally slammed her palm against the bookshelves. "That doesn't make any _sense_. I'll sacrifice myself, but I'll live. Changing, sleeping? You call that a future? I—I don't even _have_ a family. Just my mom, and there's no way I'm going back to her."

Hal pursed his lips. He typed, _I'm sorry. I don't control what I see. But I didn't mean your mother_.

Thalia almost backed up into the drapes. He caught herself just in time, but she looked like she just got off a rollercoaster.

"Thalia?" Luke asked as gently as he could. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

I wanted to know the same thing.

"It's nothing," she said at last. "Forget it. Hal's fortune-telling skills are rusty."

Hal typed, _Let me try Percy, next. I'm not certain, but I think his fate is connected._

I hesitantly handed my hands over. It took longer than Thalia's but when Hal opened his eyes, he looked at me like I was the greatest thing that ever existed.

Hal moved to the computer and started typing: _I'm sorry Percy, but your future is too big for me to share without stirring up some kind of trouble. All I can say is that you will be one of the seven greatest heroes of your generation—possibly of all time._

"Seriously?" Luke responded, "How will that stir up trouble?"

Hal typed: _If Olympus found out what I saw, Percy's life would be in greater danger than it already is. It's best that Percy face his destiny as it comes._

I admit, I didn't like the sound of it either, but after what I seen and heard, I decided not to ask.

"We still need to find out how to escape!" Luke responded, "What about Thalia's bracelet or the goat?"

He shook his heade sadly. He typed. _I saw nothing about the bracelet. I'm sorry. I know little about Amaltheia the goat, but I doubt it will help. The goat nursed Zeus when he was a baby. Later Zeus slew her and used her skin to make his shield—the aegis._

Luke scratched his chin. "So Zeus killed his own mama goat. Typical god thing to do. Thalia, do you know anything about the shield?"

She nodded, clearly relieved to change the subject. "Athena put the head of Medusa on the front of it and had the whole thing covered in Celestial bronze. She and Zeus took turns using it in battle. It would frighten away their enemies."

I was totally confused about this, but it wasn't anything new.

Hal held his hand out to Luke. His grim expression told us that it was Luke's turn for a fortune telling.

"Don't, Luke," Thalia said bitterly. "The gods were right. Hal's prophecies don't help anybody."

However, Luke gave Hal his hands.

Hal took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His snakeskin jacket glistened as if it were trying to shed.

His eyes flew open. He yanked his hands away and stared at Luke in terror.

"Okay," Luke said, "I'm guessing you didn't see anything good."

Hal turned to his computer. He stared at the screen so long before finally typing, _Fire. I saw fire._

Thalia frowned. "Fire? You mean today? Is that going to help us?"

Hal looked up miserably. He nodded.

"But why are you scared?" I asked.

Hal avoided Luke's eyes and reluctantly typed, _Hard to be sure. Luke, I saw a sacrifice in your future. A choice. But also betrayal._

"A betrayal," Thalia said. Her tone was dangerous. "You mean someone betrays Luke? Because Luke will never betray anyone."

Hal typed, _His path is hard to see. But if he survives today, he will betray—_

Thalia grabbed the keyboard. "Enough! You lure demigods here, then you take away their hope with your horrible predictions? No wonder the others gave up—just like you gave up. You're pathetic."

Hal got up with a glint of anger in his eyes—ready to lunge at Thalia. However before he could, I yelled, "Stop it!"

Hal did stop and turned to me.

"Forget about the betrayal, forget the sacrifice, forget my unknown future! We can worry about it when the time comes, but right now I want to get out of here so I can go back to my mommy like you promised!" I yelled.

After my fit I sat down and pouted. I guess it was hard to argue with a seven year old because Thalia and Hal seem to have calmed down.

"Fire," Luke said—deciding to change the topic, "You mentioned fire."

Hal nodded, the spread his hands to indicate he had no further details.

Luke started thinking of something.

"What is it?" Thalia asked. "I know that look. You're on to something."

"Let me see the keyboard." Luke sat at the computer and did a new web search.

An article popped up immediately.

Thalia peered over Luke's shoulder. "Luke, that would be perfect! But I thought that stuff was just a legend."

"What?" I asked jumping up.

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "If it's real, how do we make it? There's no recipe here."

"What?" I repeated.

Hal rapped his knuckle on the desk to get our attention. His face was animated. He pointed at his bookshelves.

"Ancient history books," Thalia said. "Hal's right. A lot of those are really old. They probably have information that wouldn't be on the Internet."

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" I asked.

"If this goes right, Percy, we will," Luke said.

I sighed and agreed to help to look through Hal's library. Hal even helped, but I stayed out.

Hal picked up one book and scanned over it, before tapping on Luke's shoulder, and gave him a leather book that apparently had what they were looking for.

"This is it," Luke said, "The recipe for Greek fire?"

"What?" I asked.

"It's destructive fire—not even normal water can put it out," Luke said, "We have everything we need to make it here except for lightning—"

Luke turned to Thalia and her eyes widened. "Luke, I can't. Last time—"

Hal dragged us to the computer and typed, _You can summon lightning?_

"Sometimes," Thalia admitted. "It's a Zeus thing, just as summoning water is a Poseidon thing. But I can't do it indoors. And even if we were outside, I have trouble controlling the strike. Last time, I almost killed Luke."

Luke looked like he had just remembered it, and didn't like it.

"It'll be fine." Luke tried to sound confident. "I'll prepare the mixture. When it's ready, there's an outlet under the computer. You can call down a lightning strike on the house and blast it through the electrical wiring."


	4. Greek Fire Is Nothing To Joke About

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**Greek Fire Is Nothing To Joke About**

Thalia reluctantly agreed and Luke started mixing the ingredients.

As they worked Hal pulled me to the pile of books and took out another book and handed it to me. Then he went to the computer and typed: _Percy, I want you to keep that book for me. It's in Ancient Greek, so with a few lesson_

"Why?" I asked.

_It has the basic knowledge of Greek and Roman Mythology—everything you need to know about your heritage is in there. You're going to need that knowledge for the future you will face._

"I thought you said my future is too risky to reveal?" I asked.

Hal typed: _It is and you will come to learn why when the time comes. But for now you should at least sharpen your knowledge._

I decided to take the book, Hal even gave me a backpack from his closet to put it in before typing: _Percy, I must warned you about Greek fire._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_When Greek Fire is used—even small amounts of it—it can burn down a mansion is minutes._

"Wait you mean—"

Before I could finish, Luke said, "Okay, Thalia. All we need you to do is zap it without causing the jar to break.

Thalia didn't look took happy, but went to work with the wiring so she could summon lightning.

Hal typed one last thing to me: _Don't give up on your friends, Percy. Even when it seemed hopeless, never give up on them._

Hal picked up his green leathery diary and gestured Luke to come with him.

I looked on my new book. It was bigger than most books I tried to read in school, but Hal told me I'm going to need the knowledge from this book. I looked outside to see the sun was starting to set—which meant we were running out of time.

Suddenly thunder shook the house and I jumped. Over at the computer desk, something went _ZZZAP-POP!_ White smoke billowed from the computer, and a smell like burning tires filled the room.

Thalia sat up grinning. The wall behind her was blistered and blackened. The electrical outlet had completely melted, but in her hands, the jar of Greek fire was now glowing green.

"Someone ordered a magic bomb?" she asked.

"You're the coolest, Thalia!" I yelled.

Just then, the clock registered 7:03. The enclosure bars began to rise, and the panel at the back started to open.

Hal held out his hand.

"Thalia," Luke said. "Give Hal the Greek fire."

She looked back and forth between Luke and Hal. "But—"

"He has to." Luke's voice sounded more gravelly than usual. "He's going to help us escape."

I understood what he meant and so did Thalia. "Luke, no."

The bars had risen halfway to the ceiling. The trapdoor ground open slowly. A red hoof thrust its way through the crack. Inside the chute, the leucrotae growled and clanked their jaws.

"There's no time," Luke warned.

Hal took the jar of fire from Thalia. He gave her a brave smile. When he turned to me, he had a look that told me that I should remember his advice. Then he nodded at Percy.

"Percy, give me my backpack!" Luke said.

I tossed it to him—forgetting that I still had it along with my own. Luke grabbed it and slipped two things in it. Then he pulled Thalia and me into the closet and shut the door in it.

I decided to slip my new book in my new backpack and strapped it to my back. I also took out Luke's sword. "Here Luke. I think you should have your sword back," I said.

Luke looked at me and smiled before rubbing my hair. "Thanks, Percy."

On the other side of the door, we could hear all three of the monsters hissed and growled and trampled across the furniture, anxious to feed.

"In here!" a leucrota mimic Hal's voice. "I've got them trapped in the bathroom! Come on, you ugly mutts!"

I didn't think that would work after my little water works earlier, but apparently it did.

"Now." Luke said.

We burst out the closet and sprinted for the enclosure. Inside, the panel was already closing. Luke wedged his golf club into the door buying us time. Good thing too because one of the leucrotae snarled in surprise and turned to us as Luke quickly got me through into the panel.

Thalia followed me as I heard Hal's voice yelled, "You know what this is, you Tartarus scum dogs? This is your last meal."

Thalia managed to pull Luke through the chute before the golf club snapped.

We crawled through the metal duct into another bedroom and stumbled for the door.

"For Apollo!" I heard Hal's voice shouting his battle cry.

And the mansion shook with a massive explosion.

We burst into the hallway, which was already on fire. Flames licked the wallpaper and the carpet steamed. Hal's bedroom door had been blown off hinges, and fire was pouring out like an avalanche, vaporizing everything in it's path.

We manage to get to the base of the steps when a leucrota jumped at Luke.

"Luke!" Thalia and I yelled.

Thalia grabbed her spear, which had been lying on the ballroom floor all day, and ram it at the monster's ribs, but that only annoyed the leucrota.

I took out riptide and uncapped it, causing it to grow into it's full length. I didn't know if it was because of the fire, but Riptide was glowing causing the Leucrota to hesitate as if forgetting that it was immune to it.

I don't know what happened but it must have helped Luke realized something.

"Thalia!" he gasped. "The shield! What was it call?"

"What shield?" she cried.

"Zeus' shield," Luke said, "Aegis. Thalia, the bracelet—it's got a code word."

Thalia understood and tapped the bracelet, but this time she yelled, Aegis!"

Instantly the bracelet expanded, flattening into a wide bronze disk—a shield with a intricate designs hammered around the rim. In the center, pressed into the metal like a mas, was a monster's head with snake for hiar, glaring eyes, and a mouth with fangs. Even I was scared looking at it, and I never saw it before.

Thalia thrust the shield toward the leucrota. The monster yelped like a puppy and retreated, freeing Luke from the weight of its hoof. I didn't see what happened but I guess it either was caught in the fire in tangled into the drapes because it started yelling, "Help!" in a dozen voices finally it faded out.

The ceiling started to collapsed on us.

"Percy, Get on my back," Luke said swinging his backpack to his chest and kneeling down.

I did, and Luke and Thalia both bolted for the front door just as the building exploded.


	5. We Meet a New Traveling Companion

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**We Meet a New Traveling Companion**

I don't know how we got out of the mansion in one peace, but—and don't tell Thalia and Luke I said this because I think they're not in a good mood with them—but I thanked every god on Olympus that we got out of there with everything in tack.

After somehow breaking out of the mansion, due to the explosion, Luke sprawled in the traffic circle with me still on his back and I saw fire roaring where Hal's home was at.

Luke let me down finally and turned to Thalia only to see the carving of the death mask on it which made him scream before running behind the Robert E Lee statue.

I wanted to laugh. I really do. But considering that shield saved us I decided not too. Still, I decided I better stay behind Thalia to make sure that doesn't happened to me.

Thalia flicked her spear back into it's canister form and touched her shield so it shrank down and we rejoined Luke to watch the mansion burn down. Thalia let lose a sob at the loss of possibly the greatest hero I would ever meet.

_You'll be one of the seven greatest heroes of your generation—possibly ever known,_ I remember my prediction. It was the only thing Hal told me about my future.

I didn't feel very much heroic. Thalia Luke and even Hal did more than I did in there. All I did was do what I was told and burst some pipes to save Thalia and to send the leucrotae into temporary hiding. But I still couldn't forget Hal's expression when he saw my future. It was as if I was the greatest thing to ever show up at his room.

_If I'm one of the seven greatest heroes, whose the other six?_ I thought to myself.

There was a sound of sirens coming here.

"Come on," Luke told Thalia and me.

Thalia nodded and we got up.

We ran through the streets of Richmond until we found a small park. We cleaned up in the public restrooms as best as we could. Then we lay low until full dark.

Luke and Thalia didn't want to talk about what happened, so I kept quiet. So we just wandered in a daze through neighborhoods and industrial areas. We had no plan, no glowing goat or trident to follow anymore. Despite having pass out earlier, I was bone tired.

We stopped for a rest near an old warehouse. There was a sign, but I didn't even bother trying to read it. It didn't matter, even I could tell it was run down.

Luke split his ham sandwich between the three of us as Thalia and he talked about what they should do.

Suddenly, out of a nearby alley, I heard a ping. Thalia and Luke were still talking so I decided to find out what it was myself.

I drew Riptide and uncapped it once more and crept along the wall of the warehouse into a dark alleyway that lead to a dead end at a loading dock piled with old scrap metal.

Just then there was a loud _CLANG_. A sheet of corrugated tin quivered on the dock. Something—_someone_—was underneath.

At this point, I was debating to go back and get Luke and Thalia or not. If it was a monster, I won't stand alone against it. But I also know they were dead tired, so I decided to investigate it myself, and if it was for a monster too powerful for me to handle, I will yell for Thalia and Luke.

I crept to toward the loading bay until I stood over the pile of metal with Riptide raised—ready for anything—as I lifted the sheet of tin.

When I did a blonde blur came out with a hammer. Instinctively I parried away the hammer with Riptide.

What I didn't expect was that the thing—or I should say person—that attacked me was a girl around my age. She had blonde hair that curled at the end like those princesses in the movies, only she had warned clothes that seem to have seen better days, and her eyes were stormy gray.

"No more monsters!" she screamed, swinging her hammer some more at me, each time I blocked it with Riptide.

"It's okay!" I tried my best to tell her while she tried to whack me with a hammer. "My name is Percy Jackson!"

"Monster!" She wailed.

"No!" I promised. She had a scared look on her face that told me if I don't calm her down, she would do something she might regret. That's when it dawn to me, _This must be what I was like after that Hellhound attack me._

In the shock the girl manage to knock Riptide out of my hands with her hammer and was about to bash me in.

"No!" I responded.

I got that familiar tugging feeing in my stomach, and I guess some of the pipes around here were still working because water burst out the window. I guess the water knew I didn't want to hurt her, because it only knocked her down on her butt—surprising her as the tugging sensation ended and the water succeeded.

"How—how did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a demigod," I explained, "I take it that since you're scared of monsters, you're a demigod too?"

The girl nodded.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

I regretted that because her expression turned hard and angry. Her chin trembled. "My family hates me. They don't want me. So I ran away. What about you? Your family hates you?"

I didn't know what to say. My mommy cared about me.

"I'm far from my home due to being chase by monsters," I responded, "It was my step daddy's fault. If he had picked me up when he was suppose to, I would still be home."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. But it's okay. I'm traveling with two companions who promised to take me home," I said. "My name is Percy Jackson—son of Poseidon."

The girl smiled. "Mine is Annabeth Chase—daughter of Athena."

I tried to think which goddess was Athena which I must have looked funny because Annabeth laughed. "The goddess of wisdom."

"Oh—right," I responded. "Sorry, I'm still trying to remember which Olympian is which."

"Sure, sea weed brain," Annabeth replied.

"Sea Weed Brain?"

"Yeah, you're the son of Poseidon—god of the sea, so I'll call you sea weed brain," Annabeth said.

"Fine by me, wise girl," I joked.

We laughed.

"Percy! Is that you?" I heard Luke yelled. I forgot I left them back there without telling them where I was going.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends," I said.

Annabeth tensed up. "They won't take me home will they?"

"No, I promise they won't," I responded as I extended my hand, "Come on!"

Annabeth nodded and took my hand.

…

It didn't take long to find Luke and Thalia, although they were scolding me for making them worried.

Annabeth hid behind me as Luke scolded me. "I don't care if you're supposed to be a great hero or not, Percy. How we supposed to make sure you get home safely when you run off like that?"

"Sorry, Luke. Sorry Thalia," I apologized.

That's when Thalia noticed Annabeth who eeped and ducked behind me.

"Luke, calm down, look!" Thalia pointed at Annabeth.

Luke must of saw her and he calmed down.

Thalia knelt down to Annabeth. "Hello there! Who are you?"

"Annabeth—daughter of Athena," Annabeth replied.

"I found her at the loading and unloading dock so scared she attacked me with a hammer," I explained, "She said her family hated her and didn't wanted her, so she ran away."

"You won't send me back home, will you? Percy said you won't," Annabeth begged.

Luke and Thalia seemed heartbroken hearing it. Not that I blame them. Unlike me, they were actually runaways for the same reason as Annabeth.

"No, Annabeth," Luke said, "In fact, I bet you're fierce since you're willing to go up against a monster with a hammer. How would you like to come with us?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact"—Luke reached for a knife I saw him put in his backpack back in the mansion—"How would you like a real monster-slaying weapon?" He asked her as he handed out a knife. "This is Celestial bronze. Works better than a hammer."

Annabeth took the dagger and studied it with awe.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke said. I swear I heard his voice was caught when he said that. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're really easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife, and I bet that a daughter of Athena such as yourself is pretty clever."

Annabeth beamed at him. "I am clever!"

Thalia laughed and tousled Annabeth's hair. I couldn't help but grin. Not only did I find a new friend, but I found us a new traveling companion.

"Hey, Percy, what about your sword?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia's expression dropped. "What does she mean by that?"

"Annabeth disarmed me when she reminded me of what I must have looked when I was first attack by a monster," I explained.

Luke sighed. "We better go find it."

I nodded and placed my hands in my pockets. But when I did, I felt a familiar object in them. I took it out and saw it was Riptide in its ballpoint pen.

"Wha—how—" I responded, "I swear, I dropped it!"

Luke looked concern. "Percy throw the pen."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Luke said.

I reluctantly threw my sword pen into a pile of junk. After a minute or two Luke said, "Check your pockets, Percy."

I did so and found that Riptide was back in my pocket.

"Interesting, it seems your sword returns to your pocket as a pen after you lose it," Thalia said.

"Cool!" I responded.

"Fits best with you, Sea Weed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Sea Weed Brain?" Thalia and Luke asked with interested.

Something tells me the journey home just got more interesting. I still wish I could contact mommy to tell her that I'm all right and that I was coming home, but at least we have one more traveling companion.


	6. I met A Hunter and We take a Detour

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**I met A Hunter and We take a Detour**

It been weeks since Halcyon sacrificed himself to Luke Thalia and me, and Annabeth joined us. Things were great, but sometimes I wish Annabeth stops being a know it all when I'm trying to read Hal's book on Greek and Roman Mythology.

I learned from the book that Poseidon and Athena hasn't gotten along since they work together on the first working chariot. Athena designed the chariot, and Poseidon created the horses to pull it. But considering Poseidon and Zeus never got along and yet Thalia became like a big sister to me, I decided to let the feud between Poseidon and Athena slide as well.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprise Annabeth knew about the feud too, but she did a good job hiding it. According to her, I was the first actual person she met since she ran away that didn't try to send her back home. Apparently Athena been guiding Annabeth to safety up until I found her, which is a thing Annabeth and I had in common.

Unlike Luke and Thalia who struggles to get Zeus and Hermes to respond to their prayers, it seemed Poseidon and Athena won't hesitate to help Annabeth and me. After all Poseidon was the one who immediately answered my call and guided me to Luke and Thalia.

I was hoping maybe mommy will let Luke Thalia and Annabeth stay with us. I don't care if Gabe was against it, right now I feel like for once I can take that smelly oaf down for once. Only problem would be that I might flood our apartment doing so.

I have better control of the water, but we quickly learned that the angrier or scared I am, the more of a chance that the water would react.

Right now we were in Pennsylvania in some wooded area next to the creek. The reason was because it was secluded—despite the fact of it being littered—and if a monster attacked, at least we're next to creek, where I have the upper hand.

Oddest part was that whenever we go to secluded areas with large sources of water, I keep running into water spirits—River Nymphs, Lake Nymphs, even an ocean Nymph. Apparently they're all servants of my dad, and can tell right away when they see a child of Poseidon. And whenever I'm near a body of water with one, they NEVER leave me alone.

It was especially annoying one time when Annabeth and I were playing and a Naiad asked if Annabeth was my girlfriend. We found out later it was a joke, but it didn't change the fact Annabeth and I returned to the hide out bright red with embarrassment.

One morning I woke up and headed to the creek to splash some water on myself. I while I was there, I noticed another water nymph. Really? Now of all times? Something was off though. She seemed to be warning me about something.

"Halt," someone said.

I turned to see a girl around Luke's age with coppery skin and a circlet in her head and a silver bow and arrows. I was about to move when the girl fired her arrowed. It seared pass my cheek—cutting my cheek and hit something behind me. I look to see it was a black bear, probably came to fish

The girl approached the animal touched it as if giving it a blessing and left.

"Hold on," I said.

However the girl drew some kind of knife at me.

"Don't approach me boy. You should count yourself lucky I left you only a scratch for getting in my way."

I gulped. "I just wanted to say thanks—sorry—"

The girl glared at me, drew back her knife and left.

…

"Are you sure she didn't try to kill you?" Thalia asked after I told them what happened.

"I'm sure… but who was she?" I aksed.

"A hunter of Artemis," Luke said, "We encountered them before we met you Percy. They almost killed me and tried to recruit Thalia."

"Hunters of Artemis?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"Girls who choose to join Artemis—the goddess of the hunt and twin sister of Apollo, Percy—as her maiden hunters in return of giving up love and boys," Thalia said.

"But why would she threaten me?" I asked.

"Most girls that joined the hunters despise boys for one reason or another," Thalia said, "But the worse is Zoë Nightshade. She been part of the hunt since ancient times, and she has treats all males like trash."

"If they're here, we should get out of here," Luke said, "Last thing we need is to get caught in a middle of their precious hunting."

Annabeth and I stared at each other. Obviously Luke and Thalia knew more than they let on. But after almost getting killed, I didn't question them.

We packed up and headed out.

We walked for a while before Luke stopped us. I look up and saw why. There was a silver arrow embedded in the tree.

"Is there anywhere they're not?" Thalia asked.

"Let's just get around it," Annabeth said.

"'This is the closest path around civilization to New York City though," Luke stated.

"if we have to take a detour, I'm okay with it," I responded. I really didn't want to fight the Hunters. Meeting one was just enough for me.

"Very well," Luke said, "A detour it is."

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to just introduced Zoe. There's a reason for the detour and you will find out in the next chapter..


	7. We Meet Luke's Parents

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**We Meet Luke's Parents**

Well, our detour could have gone better. I don't blame Luke, I went with the idea. But how were we suppose to know the Furies would show up and chase us further up north than attended.

You heard me right, the Furies. All three of them. Apparently Hades was expecting us to travel to New York City. I still don't get what the big deal is.

According to Hal's book, there were hundreds of children of both Poseidon and Zeus, but when I asked if there were anymore half-blood kids of them, Thalia didn't reply. I think she's holding back something for my sake.

Anyways, the Furies along with a bunch of other mean monsters chased us pass New York and into Conneticut. We planned to sail down to Long Island from there, but first we need to stop for supplies since the last monster destroyed our hideout, and most of our supplies, including our first aid stuff—which is bad because Thalia hurt her leg fighting one of the monsters. We had no other choice but go to the one place Luke dreaded.

Now we were in Westover Connecticut.

"Just a little farther!" Luke promised.

Annabeth and I stumbled but Luke helped us. Thalia used her shield in the rear to scare off the monsters chasing us.

We scrambled to a ridge and looked down the other side at a white Colonial House.

"All right," Luke said, breathing hard. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."

"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you—"

"We don't have a choice!" Luke growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you got to treat that leg wound."

Annabeth and I looked over the ridge to get a better view.

"This is your house?" Annabeth said with amazement.

"It _was _my house," Luke muttered, "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency—"

I remember all the stories Luke told me about why he ran away, but I couldn't believe a lunatic was living in such a nice looking house.

"Is your mom really horrible?" Annabeth asked. "Can we see her?"

"No!" Luke snapped.

Annabeth shrunk away from him, like his anger surprised her. I don't blame her, the last time I saw Luke close to being this angry was when we met Hal.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, "Just wait here. I promised everything will be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be back and then we'll find a boat to—"

A brilliant golden flash illuminated the woods. We winced and a man's voice boomed: "You should not have come home."

A man in a running suit with winged sandals and salt and pepper hair style appeared.

Now I haven't met an Olympian in person, but I knew right away this guy was one of them. And judging from the god's elfish features he shared with Luke, I take it this was Luke's dad: Hermes.

"What are you doing here?" Luke demanded.

Someone inside must of heard and saw us because a young tall woman with blonde hair and cloudy eyes ran out to us.

"Luke! You're home! Thank the gods!"

She hugged Luke who was struggling against her.

…

Later, in Luke's home, Annabeth and I were taking turns playing with a Medusa beanbag toy next to Thalia who was getting her leg treated and bandaged by May Castellan—Luke's mom.

In the other room, Luke and Hermes were arguing so loud we could hear them.

"Why show yourself now?" Luke demanded. "All these years I've been calling out to you, praying you'd show up, and nothing."

"I answered your prayers back at Halcyon's place," Hermes stated.

"That doesn't excuse the fact you left me with her!" I guess Luke was talking about his mother.

"Luke, do not dishonor her," Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not directly interfere with your path. The best I could do was guide you when you need it."

"So it was for my own good. Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters."

"You're my son," Hermes said. "I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for—"

"I'm not a god! Just once, you could've said something. You could've helped when"—he took an unsteady breath, lowering his voice so I couldn't hear over Ms. Castellan chattered aimlessly, pouring us Kool-Aid, serving more burnt cookies, and telling us stories about Luke as a baby.

I hated the burnt cookies. They were nothing like the ones my mom use to make me, but the look on Ms. Castellan's face made me stay quiet, suck it up, and eat the cookies she served.

At first, Ms. Castellan was so kind, it made you wonder why Luke keep referring her as a lunatic, but the piles of containers of moldy Peanut Butter Sandwiches, or burnt cookies, or Kool-Aid said otherwise, plus her cloudy eyes freaked me out every time I look at them.

I think Annabeth was getting the same feeling as me because she turned to Luke, showed him her burnt cookie, and mouthed,_ Can we go now?_

Luke and Hermes tried to keep their conversation, but every now and then I would hear Luke raise his voice a little.

"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, _tell_ me."

"I cannot," Hermes replied.

"Then you don't care!" Luke yelled.

May Castellan quieted down for a bit before saying, "Luke? Is that all right?"

Luke tried to hide his face and replied, "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."

"I'm your father," Hermes insisted.

"A _father _is supposed to be around, or help their kids out when they're in danger. I've never _met_ you, and you didn't do anything to help me unlike Poseidon. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, come on! We're leaving!"

"My boy, don't go!" May Castellan called after him. "I have your lunch ready!"

Luke stormed out the door with Thalia Annabeth and I scrambling to follow him.

I decided not to bring up going to Manhattan I just hope Luke is still willing to take us.

…

That night—in our new hideout we had to made—I had the craziest dream.

I was at some kind of camp in Long Island New York City. Only I haven't been here before. In the distance there some Greek Style buildings like in Hal's book. There were campers with 90s hair style playing volleyball.

I was at this huge red house in another part of camp. At the house was Hermes and a woman with blonde hair, shining eyes, a friendly smile and was currently holding a baby squirming baby, but they weren't alone. There was also a man—or at least half man. From the waist up he was a middle-aged Caucasian man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy short beard. But from the waist down he was a horse.

The half-man/half horse was talking to Hermes and the lady.

"It's an honor to have you here," the half-man told the woman, though he sounded nervous. "It's been a long time since a mortal was allowed at camp."

That's when I realized the lady was Luke's mom. But she looked nothing like what I met earlier today. She seemed full of life, and her smile was a lot like my mom's—the kind that makes everyone around her feel good.

"Don't encourage her," Hermes grumbled—still wearing the same clothes I seen him in. "May, you _can't_ do this."

_Luke's mom's name is May?_ I thought.

"Oh, don't worry so much," May said, rocking the baby. "You need an Oracle, don't you? The old one's been dead for, what, twenty years?"

"Longer," replied the half-man gravely.

Hermes raised his arms in exasperation. "I didn't tell you that story so you could _apply_. It's dangerous. Chiron, tell her."

_Chiron?_ I thought.

"It is," the half man-half horse name Chiron warned. "For many years, I have forbidden anyone from trying. We don't know exactly what's happened. Humanity seems to have lost the ability to host the Oracle."

"We've been through that," May said. "And I know I can do it. Hermes, this is my chance to do something good. I've been given the gift of sight for a reason."

_Sight—like what Hal had?_ I thought.

Hermes looked more hurt than worried. "You couldn't marry if you became the Oracle," he complained. "You couldn't see _me_ anymore."

May put her hand on his arm. "I can't have you forever, can I? You'll move on soon. You're immortal."

He started to protest, but she put her hand on his chest. "You know it's true! Don't try to spare my feelings. Besides, we have a wonderful child. I can still raise Luke if I'm the Oracle, right?"

_The baby is Luke? _I thought. I guess it wasn't that shocking. Back at the Castellan's place I saw plenty of baby and early childhood pictures of Luke from before he left.

Chiron coughed. "Yes, but in all fairness, I don't know how that will affect the spirit of the Oracle. A woman who already borne a child—as far as I know, this has never been done before. If the spirit does not take—"

"It will," May insisted.

May Castellan kissed baby Luke and handed the bundle to Hermes. "I'll be right back."

She gave them one last confident smile and climbed the steps.

Chiron and Hermes paced in silence. Baby Luke squirmed.

A green glow lit the windows of the house. The campers stopped playing volleyball and stared up at the attic. A cold wind rushed through a nearby strawberry fields.

Hermes must've felt it too. He cried, "No! NO!"

He shoved baby Luke into Chiron's arms and ran for the porch. Before he reached the door, the sunny afternoon was shattered by May Castellan's terrified scream.

…

I woke with a start. I looked to see that Luke Thalia and Annabeth were asleep.

I had no clue what just happened—there was so much that happened in the dream that I couldn't explain—or know about.

I remember Hal's book that I still have since I never let it go.

Hal's message replayed in my head about the book: _It has the basic knowledge of Greek and Roman Mythology—everything you need to know about your heritage is in there. You're going to need that knowledge for the future you will face._

I can't explain it, but after that dream, I'm starting to truly believe Hal's predictions might come true, and that what he said about the book he gave me will come in handy. But I wonder if I should tell Luke and Thalia about what I saw.


	8. Conversation With A Familiar Stranger

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**Conversation With A Familiar Stranger**

I decided not to share my dream. Even if I did I don't think Luke would believe me if I told him.

At least Luke didn't change his mind about making sure we get home. We had hopes that my mommy will let Luke Thalia and Annabeth stay. It wasn't like they had a place to stay.

We finally made it to the south shore line by boat when Thalia and Luke started planning to figure out our next hide out.

"We need a good hiding spot for us for the night before we go into Manhattan," Luke said.

"What about Montauk?" I asked.

Luke and Thalia looked at me surprised—even Annabeth was shock.

"You know a place there?" Thalia aksed.

"Yeah! My mommy and I have a rental cabin we used to go to every summer—My mommy been going there longer than me," I responded. I decided not to tell them it was where my parents met, but I think they got the idea.

"It's the best place we got," Thalia agreed, "Once we get into the city, it will be hard to find a good hideout."

Luke sighed, "Fine, we'll go to Montauk."

"I just want a place to stay," Annabeth yawned. It was obvious she was tired. The sea journey hadn't been nice on her or Thalia. When I think about it, it makes sense since Poseidon never got along with neither Zeus nor Athena. I wouldn't learn to later that if it wasn't for Thalia's service to protect me and the fact she and Annabeth were my best friends, Poseidon might of not took too kindly to them traveling in his domain.

Anyways, Luke and I had to manned the sea travel, where we quickly learned that I was a natural navigator on the sea. I could tell you the longitudes and latitudes of the area we're going, use them to find our next location, how fast we were going—all sorts sea-navigational knowledge.

…

We entually to make it to the rental cabin on the south shore. Too our luck, no one was here—then again, hardly anyone visit the beaches of Long Island.

The cabin was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half-sunken into the dunes. Most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in, but we didn't care. There was always sand in the sheets, and Luke Thalia and I had to check every cabinet for spiders before Annabeth will step into it. I don't blame her. From what I been told Arachne was the mother of all spiders and she was one of the people who disrespected Athena and was turned into a monster for it.

Personally, I loved it. There was enough beds for the four of us. The plan was to leave first thing in the morning and head to Manhattan.

Annabeth Luke and Thalia instantly went to bed, but I decided to head out to the beach.

I sat there looking at the beach.

"Couldn't sleep, son?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a tall man with black hair with a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea green eyes. His hands are scarred like an old-time fisherman. He wore Birkenstocks leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and pararots over it.

Immediately I took the defense. "I'm sorry! I know I'm not suppose to be here!"

The man laughed. "It's okay, Percy. I won't tell anyone."

I should have figured it odd that he knew my name without telling him what it is, but I didn't think much of it at the time. I was just glad he wasn't about to turn me in.

"You still haven't answered my question," the man said.

"Oh—um—" I said remembering what it was, "No I couldn't. I guess I'm anxious."

"Big day coming up?" the man asked.

I nodded. "I'm finally going to see my mommy. I haven't seen her in months."

I expected the man to question about it, but he just nodded. "You probably miss her, then."

I nodded. "Even after making some friends who been like family to me, I've been missing her."

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm sure things will turn out good," the man said.

"Percy!" I heard Thalia called.

I turned to see Thalia coming out. "Who are you talking too?"

"I was talking too—" I turned to see the man but only found he was gone already.

"Come on! If you're going to see your mother again, you'll need your sleep Thalia said.

"Okay," I responded as I got up and headed to the cabin, but not before hearing a voice in my head saying, _"We'll meet again, my son."_

I turned to the ocean confused. Now that I think about it, the stranger seemed familiar.


	9. A Home Welcoming

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**A Home Welcoming **

It took us longer than planned to get into Manhattan but when we did, Luke suggested to check the yellow pages to make sure my mom haven't moved since my disappearance. A good thing too, because she did, but not outside Manhattan—in fact, closer than my old apartment.

I wasn't surprise too be honest. I always figured it was only a matter of time before Smelly Gabe got us kicked out.

Eventually we found our way to the new appartmetn complex and found the new apartment.

I was nervous to knock.

"Go ahead, Percy," Annabeth said.

Luke and Thalia stood behind me, reassuringly, but still tensed.

I knocked on the door.

There was a scrambling noise. I guess the door was locked because I could swear I heard them unlatched.

A woman with blue eyes that changed colors in the light, long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, and a smile that was as warm as a quilt opened the door.

"Percy…" she said in shock.

"Hi mommy—" I said, "I'm home."

She hugged me greatly when I said that. I would be embarrassed considering my friends were there, but I missed her so much that I didn't care. She did break the hug when she saw the others.

"Mommy, these are my friends—Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. They been traveling with me and were looking after me," I told her, "I was hoping they can come in and stay with us."

"Oh, of course—come in, all of you!" mommy told Annabeth Luke and Thalia.

We all came in into the apartment.

I have to admit, new apartment was cleaner than the old one. In fact—it was too clean. There was one missing oaf.

"Mommy, where's Gabe?" I asked.

"I broke up with him—we're in the process of divorce," Sally said.

My eyes widened. I felt that my birthday or Christmas came early this year.

"Yeah," she continued when she saw my expression, "When I found out he didn't pick you up the time he was supposed too the day you disappeared—well it was the last straw. I told him it's over. He can keep the pigsty of the old apartment, but I'll be moving out. I even told him if he tried anything, I would press charges on him for child's negligence and marital abuse."

"Smart," Thalia complimentd.

"How about I make us some cookies and drinks, and then all of you can tell me about your adventures," Mommy said.

We nodded and she headed in.

After she was done she sat it down for us to eat in the Family room.

"Oh, Percy, I made your room just the way you like it—you and Luke could stay in there. Annabeth and Thalia can have the guest room."

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson," Luke said. "I must admit now that we met you in person, I'm more jealous of your son. He been speaking nothing but good things about you."

I blushed slightly.

"I believe you, Luke. Annabeth, why are you eating?" mommy asked Annabeth.

"Sorry—it's just the last batch of cookies I had was burned and weren't so great," Annabeth apologized.

I shivered at the memory of Ms. Castellan's cookies.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," I said. "My mommy makes the best sweets."

Annabeth took my word for it and took a cookie and nibble a bit. It was clear she loved them because the next thing we know, Annabeth was eating more cookies than the rest of us as we told my mommy what happened.

Mommy was happy to hear when daddy claimed me, and guided me to Luke and Thalia.

She practically hugged Luke to death when we got to the part how Luke came up with the idea of submerging me in bathtub water to keep me safe incase he triggered the second trap while we were at Hal's and scolded me when she heard how I ran off on my own the time Annabeth and I met.

We decided to bend the story on how our meeting with Luke parent's went, but considering how moody Luke got when it brought up, I don't think my mommy argued.

Once we were done, mommy smiled. "Well, you three can stay as long as you need to," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," Thalia responded, "We don't mean to be a burden, though."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Thalia," mommy told her. "Plus if I have too, Percy's father told me of a safe place for demigods that he wanted me to send Percy too."

"Why didn't you send Percy there?" Luke aksed.

"Because I couldn't bare to part from him—see this place is normally a summer camp for demigods, but for those who attracts too many monsters or feel safer staying there, or just don't have a home out in the real world, it becomes a home for them," mommy explained, "And Percy—being son of the big three—well I feared that if I drop him off there I might not see him again. That's why I married my ex-husband. Percy, you didn't know it, but his pungent order protected you from the monsters. I noticed it immediately from the moment you met him.

"You—noticed?" Annabeth "How?"

"She must have the ability to see through the Mist," Luke said. "It's a rare ability found in mortals, an ability along with their personality that tend to catch a lot of gods attention."

Sally nodded, "I won't have to send you their if we have too... even if I have too—I don't want it too be forever."

"Just as long as needed for Percy have enough training to fight monsters?" Luke asked.

Mommy nodded sadly.

Thalia smiled. "Well, Mrs. Jackson, I have to say Percy's lucky to have you for a parent."

"Thank you Thalia," mommy responded.

…

That night Luke and I went to bed. I tried to offer Luke my bed, but he insisted that he would be okay on the floor.

I didn't know how much I miss the noisy sounds of Manhattan after dark until tonight, but at the same time it sounded different. I didn't know if it was because I spend so much time dealing with monsters or knowing the truth of my heritage, but I could swear I heard growls and roars that I didn't hear before somewhere in the city. Luke seem to be uneasy too, but since he's been uneasy on the way here, I didn't think much of it.

I still remember the dream about Luke's mom. Now that I think about it, they were in a camp as well.

_"Could that be the camp mommy was talking about?"_ I thought. "_If so, I hope I don't go into that house."_

I finally fallen asleep peacefully.


	10. Goodbye for Now

**A/N:** Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**Goodbye for Now**

I wish I can say the past few days were peaceful, but it seems every day Luke and Thalia decided to go out and deal with monsters while mommy look after Annabeth and me. It seemed that now we're staying in one place longer than usual more monsters seem to try and attack.

Finally Luke decided to bring up the camp.

As much as I hate leaving my mommy, I know Luke was right. Still I had hopes my mom argued.

"Mrs. Jackson, as much as we loved staying here, and I hate to bring this up, but I think it's time we consider being escorted to Camp Half-Blood," Luke said.

Mommy sighed when she heard this. "I know. I figured you might consider it."

"Mommy," I responded.

"It's not forever, Percy," she said, "You can come back to me after you trained long enough to take care of yourself against monsters. Until then I have to agree with Luke."

I nodded reluctantly.

"I'll contact the camp and see if we can get you guys a satyr protector," Mommy said, "It's part of the camp tradition for a satyr protector to escort demigods to the camp—although I don't know how they plan to escort four demigods."

"Sounds good," Thalia said.

…

The next day we were once again packed to leave again. My mommy was planning to go to work after our escort comes to pick us up. The person my mommy called recommended that since there's four half-bloods, there a more chance for monsters too attack, so it would be safer for her to stay behind.

The good news was at least we weren't leaving unprepared. Mommy had packed us enough food to last us a month plus candy from the store she worked at.

Right now, mommy was planning to take the picture of the four of us together. She said she would have copies mailed to us at camp and she would keep one here. She had Annabeth and me in the middle, being the youngest, Thalia standing next to Annabeth, and Luke standing next to me. None of us complained. As my mommy was concern, Annabeth Luke and Thalia were part of the Jackson family and this picture was proof of it as well as memoir of the first place we stayed at that been the closest thing to a real home that Thalia Luke and Annabeth ever had.

The door bell ranged after the photo was taken. When mommy answered it, we saw it was a boy with brown curly hair that looked like he was between eleven to twelve years old. What I found odd was that I was told satyrs were suppose to be half goat from the waist down, but this guy was wearing normal jeans and shoes but after learning about the Mist, I guess I shouldn't be surprise.

"Hi! My name is Grover Underwood. I heard there are some demigods needing escort," he greeted.

Mommy smiled meeting him. "Thank you for coming, Grover," she said.

I walked up to the guy. "Hi! My name is Percy Jackson—son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you."

Grover smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Percy."

"They're packed with everything they need for a trip," Sally said, "Percy, be good, and don't cause the Activities Director any grief."

"I'll try not to," I replied

She kissed me on the forehead and gave Luke Thalia and Annabeth hugs goodbye before heading to work—but not before taking the camera so she can get the photos developed.

"So you're a satyr?" Annabeth asked. "You don't look like a satyr."

"Well, that's because my pants and fake feet are hiding my legs," Grover said, "See—"

Grover removed his shoe revealing it to be filled with Styrofoam with a round hole where the feet came out. Where Grover's feat were supposed to be were goat hooves.

"Cool!" I responded.

"Well, we better go," Luke said. "The sooner we get to safety the better."

"Right," Thalia said.

I looked back at the apartment. I know I haven't been in this apartment for long, but it felt more home than the smelly place Gabe now lives in.

"I'll be back," I said before I left with my friends.


	11. Into A Cyclops Lair

**A/N:** After this chapter only two chapters left of this story before I get into the Lightning Thief-Thalia's sacrifice and the epilogue. Only way there would be more is if I decided to extend the chapters. Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**Into A Cyclops Lair**

Here we are… heading to the camp my daddy wanted to send me. Only problem was…

"How are we lost in Brooklyn?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Grover replied. "We were heading the right way… but…"

"Relax, Luke. We'll get there," Thalia responded.

Annabeth and I were standing aside listening to them argue. We had taken refuge next to an apartment complex after we realized we somehow took a wrong turn in Brooklyn.

Honestly, it wasn't completely Grover's fault. Not too long after we left my apartment, the monsters that apparently been waiting for us started attacking and we didn't have much time making sure the directions we were going was correct.

"Help—" I heard someone calling from inside the building.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Everyone shut up and listened.

"Help! I need help!"

"It sounds like someone is in trouble," Luke said.

"Hold on, it could be a trap," Thalia responded. "Remember the leucrota?"

"Please help."

"Grover, do you smell monsters?" Luke asked.

During our short journey together, we learned Grover could sniff out monsters—as long as there's no interference—such as us being underground or in a windy place that carries out smells of monsters for miles.

Grover sniff the area and shook his head. "I don't know—I smell monsters all over the place."

"Please! Help me! Anyone!"

"One of us should go in and check it out," Luke said.

"I will," Grover said.

"Are you sure dude?" I asked.

"Yeah! At least I think so—just come in to get me if I'm not back in five minutes—" Grover said, sounding a bit unsure. He headed into the apartment complex.

Time passed as we waited.

"It's taking too long," Luke said.

"I'll go in," Thalia said. "Luke…"

"I'll stay here," Luke said.

Thalia headed in while uncapping her spear and Shield.

Five minutes didn't pass before we started hearing Thalia yelling, "Luke! Help me!"

Luke frantic when he heard it he turned to us, "Stay here!" and ran off inside.

This left Annabeth and me outside. "What's a leucrota?" Annabeth asked.

"Ancient monster that mimic voices. We countered them before we found you," I responded.

"Oh—" Annabeth said.

We waited for a bit.

"I'm starting to think it's another mimic monster like the Leucrota," Annabeth said.

"Me too," I agreed, "You want to go in and see if we can help?"

Annabeth was obviously scared but she nodded. She drew out her knife and I uncapped riptide as we crept in. I prayed to Olympus that whatever was in here wasn't a leucrota, and that Luke and Thalia had taken care of them. I still had the fresh memory of those beast being immune to celestial bronze. Gods I hope it's not another leucrota.

I tried to act calm and collective, but too be honest I'm scared. If we have to fight a monster, it would be the first monster Annabeth and I fought without Luke and Thalia with us. I just hope Annabeth's wisdom and my power would be enough

We came into what we could guess was the main room—although it was hard to tell with the bones scattered everywhere. We opened the door wider and found a horrible site. In the center of the room was a fire and above it was Thalia Grover and Luke, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoke ham. Next to it was a giant humanoid with one eye—I think they're called Cyclops.

Annabeth made a slight squeak like sound in surprise, and I tried to cover her mouth but it was already to late, the monster heard us.

First he spoke in a male voice that I didn't recognize—"Annabeth, come here honey."

I turned to Annabeth to see it was shaking. "Annabeth, what is it?" I asked.

"My dad—it sounds like him."

My eyes widened.

"Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me."

"Annabeth, don't listen!" I responded. "It's trying to fool you!"

That's when the cyclopes change voices to a female voice that send shivers down my back—my mommy's voice, "Percy, honey, come on. Bring Annabeth with you to join us."

I almost believed it before I remembered my mommy was back in Manhattan and didn't know we were here.

"Come Percy!" the cyclops changed voices to Annabeth's dad, "Come on Annabeth."

I gripped my sword so hard my knuckles turned white.

However, before I could respond, Annabeth charged into the room.

"Annabeth! No!" I responded.

What happened next surprised me—not as much as the cyclops. When Annabeth got close to it she took her knife out and stabbed it in the foot.

The monster bellowed in pain before trying to grab Annabeth. I reached my hand out and focus on the water system—receiving that tugging gut feeling. When I did pipes burst and jets of water fired and hit the Cyclops so hard he tumbled backwards.

"Annabeth! Free the others!" I yelled.

Annabeth nodded and went to where the rope was tied.

"No!" The cyclopes bellowed and came after Annabeth. However I summoned another jet of water at the Cyclops before I moved in and slashed at the Cyclops.

This lasted for a while and I manage to get some good hits. However, every time I summoned a jet a water, I felt myself tiring out until finally I was about to pass out.

"Finally, dinner!" Cyclops said reaching for me.

But before it could grab be there was a loud _BOOM _ and _Pop_ as lightning fired onto the cyclops.

"Luke, get Percy!" I heard Thalia yelled.

I didn't have time to respond as I was about to pass out. The last thing I remember was being caught before forced to rush out of the apartment complex.

…

When I came too we were in some kind of empty lot building that the homeless use to use.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked.

"You and Annabeth saved us," someone said.

I turned to Grover. "Grover—" I responded.

"You gave us quite a scare," Grover said.

"Is the monster—"

"Destroyed?" Grover asked, "Sadly no. I think we just stunned it."

I was glad we escaped but I had hope that we at least destroyed the monster.

"Get some rest," Grover said, "Tomorrow we head to Camp."

I nodded reluctantly and laid down. I saw Thalia Luke and Annabeth passed out. At least we made it out of this alive—but I hope we don't run into anything else.


	12. Thalia's Destiny Falls Into Place

A/N: This is the end of Percy's adventure but the epilogue would be leading to the next. Keep in mind this is in the Point of View of Percy Jackson at age seven.

* * *

**Thalia's Destiny Falls Into Place**

It's official, I hate the Furies—a.k.a. The Kindly Ones. Whoever gave those three that nickname needs to get their facts straight, because their anything but kindly.

If you haven't guess it by now, we had another run in with the servants of Hades. Only this time we had nowhere to run to hide before reaching Camp Half-Blood since we long passed the idea of using Montauk.

After the escaping the furies for who knows how many times by now, we were resting next to a picket fence that separated the strawberry fields from the main road. We were injured and tired but Grover insisted we were close to the camp.

"Come on guys, we're not far," Grover said getting up.

The rest of us groaned. Sometimes I wish it started raining. I learned that when it rain my natural abilities is multiplied. Not as much as I am in water, but still enough to surpass most humans. But Zeus must not be in a mood to give us rain because we have clouds but no rain.

Suddenly we heard a snapping sound that made us rose to our feet.

Just then a fiery whip came out form the other side of the road and hit Thalia by the ankle.

She screamed in burning pain as she nearly collapsed.

Three women with leathery wings like a bat, claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes flew up in the air.

"Come here honeys!" one of them yelled.

"Let's go!" Luke said helping Thalia up. Annabeth and I staggered to get up and ran after them.

Of course that didn't stop the furies from attacking. Annabeth and I tried to hold back the furies, but two seven year olds armed with only a sword and knife against three furies isn't working to our favor.

We managed to get to the huge hill.

"Come on guys! It's just over the hill," Grover said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Luke yelled, "The entrance to the camp is over _that_ hill! The furies will kill us before we get to the top!"

"We have to try," Thalia said. "Percy, Annabeth, you go ahead."

Annabeth and I reluctantly nodded and started trudging up to the top of the hill. Luke and Thalia followed after us, with Grover at the back trying to use some kind of nature magic to slow the furies down.

However by time we got to the top the furies had send Grover tumbling toward the ground.

"Grover!" I yelled.

"Now it's your turn," the Furies said in sinct.

Thalia suddenly had a look of realization, as if something just dawn to her.

"Luke, get Grover Annabeth and Percy to camp. I'll fend them off!" Thalia said.

"What? No! You're injured! They'll kill you!" Luke said.

"Luke, I have to," Thalia said, "It's my destiny."

Luke must have realized what she meant. "No! You said it yourself, Hal's vision was rusty—"

"Maybe so, but I have to make my stand one way or another."

"Thalia," Annabeth responded.

"Annabeth, there's not that many female heroes that made the history books, I always wanted to be the few female heroes that did," Thalia said, "I have a feeling you have the potential to be one too."

Annabeth cried as Thalia turned to me. "Percy, train hard, master your powers, return to your mother, never doubt yourself, and become the hero Halcyon said you'll be."

"Thalia," I responded.

"Now Go!" Thalia said.

"We'll be back with help," Luke said.

We headed down the hill to the barn house bellow. Once there Grover started pounding on the door. When the door opened I nearly stumbled back in shock. It was the centaur from my dream—the one with Luke's parents.

The centaur—whose name slipped my mind—must have known something wrong because he asked. "Grover what's wrong?"

"Thalia—daughter of Zeus—she's holding back the Furies—told me to bring the other three here—" Grover gasped.

Chiron looked at Luke and Annabeth before stopping at me. He grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows. "You three stay here. Grover, take me to—"

Before he could finished there was a loud _BOOM_. At the hill where we left Thalia was at was glowing.

"Thalia!"

We headed up, much to the centaur's protest. At the top of the hill, the furies seemed to be struggling through some sort of barrier. The oddest part was the source of the barrier. Right where Thalia was at A pine tree was quickly growing from a sapling to the largest pine tree on the hill.

Chiron took out three arrow and shot down each Fury—causing them to disperse in dust. But it didn't matter. Thalia was dead.

Then I remembered Hal's prediction for Thalia: _Someday soon, you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends. I see things that are… hard to describe. Years of solitude. You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping._

"Hals' prediction came true," I responded.

Everyone but Luke turned to me.

"She sacrificed herself and now she's turned into a tree to sleep," I responded.

Luke punched a nearby tree. I guess he didn't want to admit Hal was right. Not even I want to be right, but it did come true. Maybe the rest will come true in the future.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It been five years since Thalia's sacrifice. It not only shaped Annabeth's Luke's and my life, but it shaped the life of everyone at camp. Now, instead of living on constant guard, Thalia's tree—which we named the tree—kept us protected.

I moved into Cabin Three—a low building with windows facing the ocean, made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashells embedded into the outer walls. Sadly I was the only current son of Poseidon which means I had the place to myself, and I was the youngest camp counsellor in centuries—officially becoming one at age seven.

I envious of Luke and Annabeth. They have half-siblings in Athena's Cabin—Cabin six, and Hermes Cabin—Cabin eleven. Although Hermes' Cabin is over stuff with kids that haven't been claimed or children of minor gods that didn't have cabins in the camp. However, despite the numberous of siblings they had, Annabeth and Luke made it clear that I would always be part of their family.

At first it took some time getting use to the ways of camp. We had all sorts of training programs to make the next heroes of tomorrow, as we like to joke. We also scrape food to the hearth as an offering to our divine parents. I also got to meet the other campers—most are children of the Olympians.

The Hunters of Artemis even came once and we had a game of Capture the Flag Hunters vs. Campers with _real_ weapons. That's right. Real weapons. It is part of getting some fighting experience, although the Hunters had us beaten.

To top that off we were given a bright orange camp half-blood t-shirt along with a beaded necklace that every year a bead is added with some kind of symbol that represents the biggest event the counsellors agreed on. And on our first bead it was agreed that a pine tree would be painted on it to honor Thalia's sacrifice.

Those who stayed at camp all year long also got to meet the Olympians every winter solstice and meet their parents. I was quickly surprise that the man I met at Montauk turned out to be my father Poseidon. Now that I think about it, it would explain why he knew my name without me even telling him.

Poseidon even showed me how to use Iris messages to contact my mother—which is good because after the first day, Chiron let me use the back room of the big house to contact her.

Although now, we can't get enough of an Olympian. Lord Dionysus—god of wine—was punished for chasing an off limit nymph by being put on probation and was forced to work in Camp Half-Blood as Camp Director to our dismay. For a former demigod the guy really could care less about us. He refuse to get our names right.

I'm happy to say I never been to the attic, but I can't say the same about Annabeth Luke. See Hermes had Luke gone on a quest to get the Hespirides Apple, just as Hercules did—which meant he had to go to the attic for some reason—but unlike Hercules, Luke failed and came back with a bad scar right across his face like knives cut through him. After that, all quest were put on suspension. It didn't work to Annabeth's or my favor since we couldn't go on a quest, so one day, Annabeth snuck up there.

I didn't know what she saw up there, but since then she been really tempt to keep me alive. I think Chiron had something to do about it. But Annabeth went back to her usual self after one year she got a letter from her father offering her to come back to be a real family. Annabeth took up his deal, but from what she told me, things remained the way it was when she first left because she came back before winter break.

Now, after five years of training, after a year of learning how to manipulate the Mist from Chiron, after being made co-sword trainer with Luke, and after reading and learning everything I can from Halcyon's book, Chiron reluctantly agreed to let me go home for the school year.

I couldn't wait to see my mom again. After she got word that I made it to camp, my mom been working on the money to go into NYU for a degree in writing and is doing well. Annabeth wouldn't say it, but I think she prayed to her mother Athena—which we learned was actually Poseidon's greatest rival but we never let it get between us—to help guide my mother. Mom also got me into a good private school.

The best part is I'm not alone. Grover was coming with me. Since Grover failed with Thalia five years ago, his bosses are allowing him to make it up by keeping me alive for the school year.

Now I'm at Thalia's tree looking at the photo of Thalia Luke Annabeth and me in my mother's apartment five years ago. As promised my mom send us copies of the photo—and we kept it safe.

I put my photo away as the friends who came with me to camp came up with Grover.

Luke had grown since we met, but he was still recognizable. Although ever since the quest he seemed to have a permanent scowl.

Annabeth had also grown into a beautiful young girl.

"You be careful, Sea Weed Brain," Annabeth said.

"You two, Wise Girl," I responded.

"Keep training, Percy," Luke responded.

"No problem," I responded.

"Percy, it's time," said Grover who hasn't really age as much, but I learned was because Satyrs age two times longer than a human and that Grover is now 28.

I looked down and saw my mother's car with her waiting patiently. I nodded and sling my backpack on my back wearing my camp half-blood t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather necklace with five different color beads before we headed down. Half way down, I turned back to the Thalia Tree.

"See you next summer Thalia," I responded before I finished my trip down the hill. No matter how much I'm happy to see my mom again, over the five years, Camp Half-Blood became a second home to me, and I planned to return to it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your support in this story. So you know, Percy's school that he would be attending won't be a boarding school, and I'll have to make the first few chapters of the sequel like a mixture of how the movie and the book of the Lightning thief had it.

* * *

**Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief** Summary

Just when I think I can have a good school year with my mother, someone screwed up by stealing the Master Bolt during winter solstice meeting. What's worse is that Hades is sending Furies after me again. I just hope I can find the Master Bolt and stop the thief before war breaks out.


End file.
